Titanfall: Conquest
by Gpro1ific
Summary: The story Titanfall deserves. After taking a hiatus to recharge, the Gecko squad and the story of Augustine continues.
1. Prologue

_Angel city. More like the city of fallen angels. This city was said to the battleground for the apocalypse. Rumor has it that the hysteria even made the governing power believe. It is also said that in times of crisis, the city protects itself by emitting a barrier that oddly smells of mint to ward away any evil spirits. Whatever saved them back then, I hope it's with us now._

"Dominique! Dominique! Are you with us?" Commanding Officer O'Nata asks, her hazel colored eyes searching for a answer, boring into his soul. Her auburn hair pulled back shimmering under the visor in her helmet. She almost looks innocent in appearance, if not for her reputation as one of the Harbingers.

"Yes Ma'am!" he bleats unconsciously, dissipating the mere thought of daydreaming.

"IMC forces are approaching! We're dead even in this sector. I have faith you all will chalk another win. You can do it guys", a strict but light voice from HQ says.

"Affirmative! A team you're with me. We take the eastern end. B team West end. Grunts up the middle! Full assault. Head on a swivel. We don't know what the enemy has planned but they sure as hell picked the wrong squad to tango with". "You heard the woman Delta Squad move move move MOVE!", the team leader screams.

Boots light enough they feel barefoot. The flak jackets and support gear laugh mockingly with every step. The chatter is drowned out by the propulsion of jet packs. They move as instructed, graceful as gazelles, almost acrobatic like. The quick switch of the cloak and they're ghosts, haunting and hunting their prey. A closed fist is raised like a rebel beacon of hope and there's silence. No movement but of the enemies uneasiness like a hatchling left to nature's cruelty.

Two gestures with one goal. Divide and conquer. Dominique's assigned to B team along with two other pilots. 6 man squads are the most effective against Opposition. Back then wars were fought with thousands of soldiers. Now they have help .

"It's your first day right, grunt?", asks one of the pilots in the team obviously seasoned with the expected prepubescent lack of respect. He gives off such an intensity an adult bear would submit under his gaze alone. His brow increasing in stress lines, veins protruding from his neck. Hair as white to show not just age but a battle-hardened warrior ready to do what must be done with no hesitation. "Yeah" is all Dominique seems to muster. "Cut it out Hamilton. Go easy on the Guy", a kind voice from the third member of the team.

A young woman who looks Augustine's age with short dark hair. She has the same innocence as O'Nata yet hers seems to display what one could assume is either her greatest weakness or strength: to appear vulnerable. "Abbie. Abbie Waller". "Augustine. Augustine Dominique", he replies. "If you two are finished getting cozy we gotta mission to complete", Hamilton snarls. Aye!", Waller and Dominique confirm in unison.

The air feels nice, enveloping around the bare area under Augustine's helmet. It even tastes nice. Minty even. The sun's reflection off the window panels are calming.. As if one could bathe in its blinding embers. A little too blinding. _BIiiiiiiiiizzzzznnttttt_! Augustine's vision distorts, while feeling a strong arm around his chest. "Got him. Any sign of the enemy?" the worry is apparent in Hamilton's voice. Its distant. "Negative Squad Leader", Waller reports. "Eyes peeled! I got your six".

"Roger."

"Enemy pilot in the vicinity, on the move! She's cloaked! I repeat she's cloaked!" a grunt leader is in the thick of it. "Alphonse street Yellow banner we in need of back-". Augustine's sight returns to the grim look of Waller. The look in Hamilton's eyes is one of comfort. "Dominique, you able?", says Hamilton eyes straightforward not looking in Augustine's direction. He nods. They head as fast as we can towards the grunts last location.

At the apartment they arrive to the aftermath. Grunts mortally wounded and even more dead. All those soldiers wont be seeing their families again. Forever ripped from their loving embrace by this she demon. By this war. There's a trail of blood leading to the next room where a groan is emitted. The grunt leader is propped up against a now crimson stained bottom kitchen counter. His left leg broken in a manner defying nature and bleeding profusely holding back what looks to be his intestines from the remaining unexposed portion of his abdominal region.

"We-", he utters. "Go on", Hamilton hangs on to his every word. "We didn't stand a chance. We found a enemy grunt unit and engaged them. She-" after violently coughing blood he continues. "she came outta nowhere. You have to get out of here she-". His right eye burrows through his skull as it seeks refuge in the wall behind him. _THAP- THAP!_ Footsteps scurrying upstairs. "Waller!" "10-4!" Waller and Hamilton jump to the second level to see their assailant escaping out the window. They're in pursuit with Augustine right behind them.

As they give chase, while wall running she grabs hold of a pole, using it's momentum to launch herself not further away, but right _towards_ them. Hamilton and Waller throw a punch and a low sweep. She blocks Hamilton's punch and soars above Waller's sweep to push off her chest speeding past Augustine. They make eye contact briefly. For that split second, Augustine didn't see an enemy. Someone who's viewed as a wild animal to be disposed of when it's deemed rabid. Dominique saw a person. Another human being. She faded away as quickly as she appeared. The soft crackle of her cloak wiped away her existence. A ghost.

"Dominique!"

Three enemies were gaining on Hamilton and Waller. _CAK-CAK-CAK-CAK-CAK! _Shotgun bullets whizzing past Hamilton and Waller's heads. Three shots from Hamilton's smart pistol took out two opposing members. Waller disabled the third and sent them plummeting to the barren streets below. They regrouped with a roaming spectre unit to assess the battlefield. "Casualties on both sides but we're winning. It looks in our fav-"

_DOOM!DOOM!DOOM!_

The ground shakes as if an earthquake erupted. "Move, Move, MOVE!", "WALLER CALL IT!" Two beeps are barely audible over the monstrous power of explosions. They're running as fast as they can away from the madness. "FU-!" A missile collides into the nearby building Augustine's about to run on. He shields himself as he's uncontrollably thrown into the wreckage. The heat from the blast is so intense it starts to melt his mask. A hard landing greets him from the infrastructure as he lands, spiraling onto his feet. Rolling is the natural defense of parkour after all.

_Keep running_ is all he can tell himself. Jumping through a nearby adjacent building's window, he dives behind a sofa. As minutes go by, he tries to contact his team. No response. "-fall" is heard on the headset. To get a better view of the battlefield he ascends to the roof. There's several falling stars, rushing to the ground at an alarming rate. The impact is so deafening his equilibrium's thrown off.

After gaining his composure, what he sees is unspeakable. Neighboring units getting butchered, utterly slaughtered under the IMCs might. Disparity, unrepentant bargaining, and screams are the paint to this unholy canvas. The smell of blood and motor oil burn in his nostrils. A pilot was shot in the back by an evading enemy pilot. An entire spectre team reprogrammed by the IMC shot fellow comrades who sought aid from them. There a unit was fighting and the next second a mass of red mist.

There, in their absence, spans a crater two cars wide. Through the smoke he sees it. A Ogre model Titan. Large arms invoking dominance and fear to all who survey. Bigger exterior for bigger punishment. Speed sacrificed for power. The ultimate wager in any battle.

"Don't just stand there Dominique move!"

_What?_

"Get out of there now Dominique! Get cover!"

_Hu-_

Before he can finish his thought, Twin shadows dart across the building followed by an earth shattering punch to the Ogre. It's sent reeling. Two Stryder model Titans present themselves welcomingly. Designed for speed more than brute strength. The yin to the Ogre's yang.

"Dominique, don't get cold feet! Call your titan!"

a familiar feminine voice makes Dominique's ears perk. In the first Stryder is Waller. The rear presumably is Hamilton. Beep!

"Standby-" Augustine is grabbed by Hamilton's titan as the AI voice is muffled by a rocket salvo from the Ogre. He dashes back a safe distance before setting him down. "Don't let her down", he warns. Hamilton and Waller engage the enemy titan. It's maddening to keep up with the titans speed. Dominique's headset activates- _Update: Commander O'Nata's forces are pummeling the IMC in their zone._ Before a wave of relief can hit him, the building he's in is deracinated. A Atlas titan eyeing greedily for signs of resistance.

Natural panic starts to set in. _No cover I'm exposed!_ He mounts and tape the trigger of the Sidewinder, placing it directly in the line of fire, under the guise of the smoke. Becoming ethereal, he spurts up to the distracted Titan. It's almost incapacitated. Wires exposed near the neck, whatever former casing the left arm is no longer supported, complex circuitry noticeable to the right leg, a hesitant motion in the firing hand. No pilot in the cockpit. Inherently searching the room there's no signs of a combatant. At least if he would've double-checked the cockpit.

SCAW! SCAW! SCAW! from a smart pistol not his own. A loud thud confirms his grounded descent. The burning sensation is excruciatingly present. Two in the shoulder and a graze wound by his solar plexus. So much pain. So much blood. _At least I wont suffer long, he confides._ With an instantaneous spring, the pilot is revealed. The woman from earlier. Guess she was sizing him up before. Hair concealing her face she draws her gun as her titan mimics. Dominique can't bare to look. _Here it comes. I didn't even make it past post graduating day. What a joke, he laments._ A few seconds past as he awakes to find not his maker or his victor. His titan is occupying the space where she once was, hand extended out.


	2. Chapter 2

_No! I can't die here. I can't_-

Augustine's words are cut off as his vital signs are fighting valiantly but stubbornly continue to deteriorate. One solace of peace manifests itself in the form of a family. His family. A warm smile shows coupled with a beaming look of adoration from dark cinnamon colored eyes. Here is a man proudly displaying his newfound ascension into fatherhood. His coarse hair covers a face that has borne hard labor and difficult times. His name is Jacques Dominique. A strong embrace from a weakened body, shoulder length charcoal hair matted down covering parts of a face perspired pre child birth. Light, shallow breaths rise and fall as the heart is heard in unison with the new life. A tender emerald green gaze showing infinite love for her newborn son. A nurse treats the new mother. Her name is Elena Dominique. Doctors clear the new family to go home. Home. The Frontier is what they call it. Resources and an abundant living ecosystem home to millions who left Earth in search of better. Mankind was created to have dominion over all. The stars were no different.

Home was never just one location, one city on one planet. New city meant new opportunities for his parents. For him it was a cycle of seeing a million faces he'd never get to know. No fond memories of bonding with someone over common interests, no one to relate to him his own age when seeking comfort, no one to depend on when he gets in trouble with authority. Nothing. Just an empty glass with nothing to fill it. The streets were a welcoming embrace of self discovery. He learned what he needed in order to maintain, to thrive in that metallic barren jungle. A bustling metropolis with limitless transportation was freedom. Lightrails, shuttles even a new area of a city was helping to cope with the overbearing loneliness.

The news constantly spoke of the battle scorecard by opposing Militia and IMC factions. Militia and IMC alike were gaining more territory as the years went on. Patrols were set up by whatever faction held it to the point it was ordinary to see Titans on routes bordering or guarding cities. Radio chatter is overheard constantly, yet from a distance that it is commonplace. Jacques worked tirelessly to provide for his little family, taking odd jobs wherever located. The frequency were his way of keeping his family out of harms way, as Elena who secretly worried of the toll it was taking on young Augustine.

The time of Augustine's homecoming were more and more deeper into the night. Until one night, taking the familiar side street to his two story apartment making his way along the alleyway, Augustine hears his parents arguing through the window. "I understand the danger but what about Augustine? Have you even considered that? Plus I'm carrying child Jac!" Augustine is taken aback by a wave of elation at the sudden and abrupt news. He wasn't going to be alone anymore. He finally had not just a friend, but a sibling as well.

"What?! How long?" stammers an unprepared and shocked Jacques. "That's all the more reason we have to leave!" he exclaims. The rounded blue entrance of the door humbly gave way to the light of the living room. Elena is washing dishes in the kitchen, with Jacques pacing nervously from the living room to the kitchen. Augustine's footsteps alert them and Jacques turns to face him, routinely looking through the windows every five minutes startled slightly by the opening of the door. "Thank goodness you're home Son. We were worried about y-". "Mom's pregnant?" asks Augustine as if he didn't hear the news seconds before, cutting the tension in the air. Jacques smiles as he strolls into the kitchen embracing his wife. Augustine stands back in the living room to cherish this precious moment. His father touching his mother's stomach hands interlaced, both smiling crying tears of joy. This moment would soften even the darkest of hearts. The air filled with unbridled happiness and affection.

A whistling sound perked up Augustine's ears. It was faint. No. Growing closer and sounding as menacing as a bull newly forced to fight an inept and overconfident matador. The airy assailant peaked reaching ecstasy when the roof and interior suddenly caved in right in front of Augustine, unapologetically savage and relentlessly obliterating everything in its path, including his parents. The impact was undoubtedly causing seismic activity, pushing everything in the apartment into its absence or towards Augustine.

The radiant light, in what should have been be the happiest moment of his life, gone as the desert sand blocks the sun light on Leviathan. Augustine in a catatonic state, haggard and aphasic, is staring blankly at where his parents just were. The newfound openness of the apartment toys with Augustine thrashing him around. Sending him into the only remaining apartment wall, he is knocked unconscious uncontrollably falling into the street. One single tear fell from Augustine as the wind violently swiped his cheek to carry it as a message. A eulogy of innocence lost.


	3. Chapter 3

"B team, Status Report!", Commander O'Nata anxiously awaits a response. "Someone answer me, dammit!". Nothing but mostly static is all that's audible through the headset. "Ummmm Natty? Not to interrupt but we have a little problem here. We're about to get surrounded" Marco Rellic informs, her second in command. The smirk across his face, messy blond hair, and doleful azure blue eyes confirms his playful nature. "I told you not to call me that!", orders O'Nata looking flustered, turning red in the face. Shots fired from an XO-16 chain gun peppers the buildings in front of O'Nata, causing debris to blind her.

"Natty, LOOK OUT!" She instinctively dashes back, narrowly avoiding a giant Ogre fist. "Why are you running Militia Dog? Stand and accept death at my hands" says the enemy pilot. O'Nata dashes through buildings to dodge the arrogant pilot. POOM! POOM! "That should slow you down you bastard", snarls Marco. Two shots from his 40mm rifle hit the back thrusters of the attacker. "Nice try Dog! Armor plating built specifically for that attack. Lucky for you, you're not my intended target but you'll make a nice commission," the IMC pilot says with sadistic pleasure. He sets his murderous sights on Marco.

"You really think you can match my Ogre? You have no idea what you're up against". "Oh?" Marco pushes his Atlas to use the surrounding buildings as cover to dodge the assault of bullets. Out of the hail of destruction, Marco's Atlas is in bad shape showing external damage of plating and parts breaking away littering the streets below. Marco runs further and further to distant his pursuer away from O'Nata. The enemy's footsteps are slowing down. "Tch-! May have to eject at this rate" Marco ponders. "Oh great. Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard pl-". A massive wall prevents his escape. One of the many walls that were built around the city to try to contain the fighting.

SPEW! SPEW! Two bullets in succession of each other crack Marco's cockpit glass. The sudden burst startled Marco to eject from his titan but not before catching a glimpse of the IMC pilot ominously rising up with him cloaked. Using the momentum of the blast, the enemy pilot leans forward to axe kick Marco with all his might. As a vulture eyes his prey, he prepares for the killing blow.

"AAAAAARGH!"

Trying desperately to block against the attack, Marcos left arm fractures under the weight of the kick. A flash of light in the closest building in front of him catches his attention. "what's the matter, dog! Looking for me?", the IMC pilot laughs mockingly, adding insult to injury. "Yeah! HOLD STILL!"

"Hm?"

SQUACK!

The wide eyed horror of what the IMC pilot sees is confirmed as the building window flashes again as he is vaporized. O'Nata comes from behind the two buildings she used as cover to place her 40mm cannon undetected.  
"Clever girl", Marco smiles painfully as he drops onto her titan. "B team last known whereabouts are south west of your location." chimes her titan. "Affirmative, B team if you hear me we're on the way just hang on!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield "Waller, any report on Dominique?"  
"Negative, but it says a friendly titan was dropped elsewhere in this sector. HM?!"  
"Waller, what is it?"  
Suddenly the screen flashes with the AI voice periodically saying "Anomaly detected. Danger. Anomaly detected. Danger."

Their HUDs show a black titan icon approaching with speed. "Hamilton!" Waller gasps as they're surrounded by IMC. "Surrender or die". An IMC pilot commands. "Like hell we will! You leeches will reap what you sow.", Hamilton threatens. "Waller get ready!" A mechanical grinding-like scream is heard growing more distinct from behind them, stopping everyone in their tracks. The new titan bursts past Waller and Hamiltons formation and punches an IMC Ogre through the cockpit instantly crushing the pilot. "Holy!" says Waller in shock.

The unknown Atlas, using the now unmanned titan as a shield shoots another enemy titan. The pilot tries to eject but gets crushed by the unmanned titan being thrown at him. The third IMC pilot emits the titan smoke screen, manually putting its titan in nuclear mode in an attempt to kill them all. The Atlas dashes back. Waller and Hamilton try to escape the blast to see the Atlas charging at them. "Waller move!" Hamilton takes the blow pushing Waller out the way getting his titan destroyed in the process. "HAMILTON!", Abbie screams in horror as Hamiltons titan is nothing more than burnt rubble. In the midst of her shock, there's a soft tap on her titan. "Friendly pilot onboard". The glow from the cockpit screen shows a tear stained face smiling uncontrollably.

"Incoming enemy titanfall". O'Nata's rushing to the battlefield as quick as she can, with Marco in tow. "Mom, are we there yet?" One friendly titan icon appears on her HUD along with 5 enemies. She finds a titan crouched behind buildings. "B team, come in" "Waller here." "Waller! We have to evacuate! this sectors FUBAR, we're pulling out now!" The evac ship descends 5 blocks away from their position. "Where's the rest of B team?", Marco asks looking for any sign of friendlies.

Hamilton uncloaks atop Waller's titan. O'Nata looks to Waller as if to ask what's present on everyone's mind. Waller, unable to bring herself to say it, stares intensely at the ground. In the increasing distance, the 5 IMC titans engage the raving Atlas firing indiscriminately, weakening it's shields moving in for the kill. The Atlas is tougher than it appears, strafing, shooting, launching rocket salvos at its targets. Waller, Hamilton, Marco, and O'Nata reach the evac ship as it's prepping to leave, putting Marco in the med bay.

One last glance on the battlefield, they watch as the IMC continue surrounding the foreign atlas, deploying smoke screens hoping to expose it's blind side. "Hamilton, Is he really", Waller starts to ask, signs of hurt in her voice as she struggles to even ask such a question. Hamilton puts a massive hand on her shoulder, while O'Nata stares through the window, accepting her only comfort in the darkness and emptiness of space.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving back at the orbital militia base, The team reports in via viscomm to Admiral Creed , the high commander of this sector of the frontier. Snow white hair with a whisp of black slicked back to perfection. A weary face and figure who's grasped with the hands of war numerous times. He walks off screen, giving way for his support team to speak first. Ovai Eckerds, a combat field analyst with a technical background who floored Universities with his vast knowledge, was recruited by the militia after he single handedly lead a team of untrained citizens against enemy personel all at the age of 16. Bushy auburn hair and sunset orange eyes scanning the details of the previous battle. Nostrils flaring rthymicly as a pierced lip dangles the end of a ball point pen. One of his quirks.

Valentine Williamson, Admiral Creed's second in command is barely seen buried behind holo screens, looking anxiously reading reports of battles spanning the entire frontier. obsidian black silky braided hair down to her back, her purple eyes darting back and forth at such an alarming rate, it makes one wonder how she does it. Dixon Makarov, former aide of foreign ministry now Admiral Creed's go to strategist and Happy, a self aware Spectre both make his Tactical Espionage Assessment Management come to fruition.

O'Nata, Waller and Hamilton salute Creed and his staff. They return salute in kind. Williamson moves from beyond the screens she was previously absorbed in, and focuses her attention on the squad before her. "Commander O'Nata, thank goodness you all have returned safely." "Not all of us", chimes Waller solemnly. "Yes. I read the reports, we're neck to neck in this sector and today's battle gave them a slight upper hand." O'Nata steps forward,"Leutenant Commander Williamson, if I may add the battles of Demeter, Airbase Sierra, and Lagoon proved successful against the advancement of the IMC." "Yes, they have and nothing less is expected of a harbinger class such as yourself.", says Williamson smiling. Her eyes narrow as her smile ceases. A nerve protrudes from her forehead,"which brings me to question how angel city was lost to us in one fell swoop." Hamilton sensing Waller's despair,steps up visibly blocking her from the screen and continues,"we misinterpreted the enemy's movements and we were outnumbered, our numbers dwindling by the second under their barrage with many dead and more wounded, we had no choice but to retreat." "Victory was within our grasp, Officer O'Nata, what happened?"

Suddenly a cold shiver goes up O'Nata's spine of seeing and witnessing the powerful destruction of that fearsome rogue titan. Waller head hangs low as her bangs cover her face. Hamilton gulps hard remembering his near death experience he had with the beast. "Will someone answer me?", asks Williamson looking concerned. O'Nata speaks "we were attacked by an unknown variable." "as in?" "as a rogue Atlas titan neither friend or foe. Its speed was unfathomable. My stryder couldn't match it. As it attacked the IMC, it moved as if it were a ghost, disappearing and reappearing only to strike when it saw fit I thought it was our ally but no sooner than that speculation, it savagely obliterated Hamilton's titan in one punch.". "Hamilton, however did you escape?", says Williamson truly in awe of the situation. "Pilot's Intuition", said Hamilton, voice slightly uneven. Waller glances briefly at Hamilton. His eyes dart instinctively to the left as if to confirm to Waller, who he knows she was staring as if to burn a hole through his head, he hadn't shared all of what was known.

"Glad to see you're still among the living, Hamilton. You are a stalwart hero here. The cadets need Pilots like you three for hope." "Aye, aye, madam!" The three say in unison saluting. Williamson as her screen fades and Ovai appears, sitting in a black computer chair turned backwards facing forward, he prompts everyone to a screen that appears alongside him, " Greetings everyone, I wanted to recap the battle log so I can accurately pinpoint what you all saw." He begins typing feverishly. "Here? Here! No, that's not good enough..." he begins using arm motions and hand gestures to widen the screen to the point he's no longer visible and just a voice projecting through the comn link. Them still visible from his side, he notices what remains of O'Natas group. "Wasn't there a new pilot amongst you? Ang-Ant-something-"

"Augustine. Augustine Dominique.", says Waller flatly, moving from Hamilton to look at the screen. "Yeah, that's him. Im streaming footage Happy obtained from the battle." On the display is Augustine laying in blood, while the female assasin hovers over Augustine, with her titan aiming at him. Waller can't bear to look as the next few seconds the image distorts with a face. Waller glances at O"Nata and Hamilton to see if they see it too. They seem unaware of the image. A face of a man Waller swore looked familiar somehow. The footage skips to Waller and Hamilton battling the increasing numbers of IMC titans. The rogue titan appears briefly then disappears followed by 3 IMC titans blowing up simultaneously. The footage advances to the rogue titan clashing with the IMC as O'Nata and company escape.

"That titan has some really crazy vibes", Ovai manages to say. "Levels are off the charts. This is phenomenal man", Ovai oogles at the footage. "ah mhm! yes as I was saying I tried to freeze frame the isolated picture of the rogue titan when it first appeared...here", he pauses the feed. "to try to get a serial number but this is the thing, there's no serial number, make, or model of this type of titan. Hammond Robotics vehemently denies any secret project was being worked on,let alone try to get on our bad side or risk getting exposed to mass media. Blogs and truthers out there would have a fit, but other than that I really wanna know how-"

"that's enough for now Ovai", says a whispy voice that beckons respect. All three pilots salute as High Commander Creed shows on the screen. "O'Nata, you and your team have provided crucial information in assessing the IMCs power. This battle has taken the lives of too many of our comrades. Young men and women, like your Augustine Dominic, who paid the ultimate price for this small win through this defeat. You, pilots, who risks your lives everyday fighting for what you believe in, for our cause, of freedom for the citizens of the Frontier. You, who stand valiantly against the tyranny that is the IMC. This land was, is, and always will be ours. Long after we are one with the universe and the next generation walks where we once stood, we will know that this has not been for naught. That the Frontier shall experience a peace unknown since its origin.

They say we are destructive by nature but that is not so, we harbor free will to walk our on paths in this life. To shape a destiny fit for our descendants to learn and grow upon. March to your own beat, to what compels you." "Aye, aye sir", everyone salutes him. "O'Nata, Hamilton, Waller. You three will be placed in a tactical team." The three look at each other. "another group will assist you and you'll have more people join your squad. Any information beyond this point is on a strictly need to know basis. Creed out."


	5. Chapter 5

The squad leaves the debriefing room to go to the mess hall. The increasing conversations in the room would drown out even the loudest person. Well all except one. "Hey. Excuse me. Thanks." A young woman, her sunset- rose colored eyes and indigo colored hair styled in crinkle twists moves through the crowd, salutes the esteemed group. They salute in kind and are about to speak when they are interrupted.

"What are ya, nonexistent? Outta my way!" says another voice, a young man with a temper. The squad's eyes draw to the approaching sources. "Hey Delta squad!" A man is pointing menacingly at them. Short spiky black hair bouncing as he approaches them. People make way to avoid what is certainly escalating to be a confrontation. "Officer O'Nata! Where is Augustine? He was assigned to your group right?" his grey eyes search hers intensely. Waller notices his desperation.

O'Nata matches his gaze leaning forward to match his slightly diminutive stature compared to her. Before she can answer, Hamilton steps to the angry upstart. "Who the hell do you think you are, talking to a Commanding Officer in that tone, you foolish whelp!" Hamilton's left fist clenches.

The young man notices he's hit a nerve. A smirk comes across his face. "Easy there, fido, Officer O'Nata needs to answer-". "Now you see here boy-". "Please stop!" The young woman steps in getting between the two. "I beg your forgiveness for his unruly behavior." She bows deeply to the squad. She turns around and flashes a look to the young man, prompting them to leave. He stares angrily at the three while she pushes his shoulders forcing him to turn around. "This isn't over!" he yells as they disappear in the midst of the mess hall.

"Bet five dollars that won't be the last time we see him again." O'Nata scoffs. "Bet", grunts Hamilton. The two look behind them to see Waller letting out a deep sigh. They know that this military life comes with hard decisions, and even harder consequences. Those left behind on the battlefield, forced to fight to the death against enemy opposition, go AWOL or die by their own hands. The grim reality is all too present in their current condition.

_They asked about Augustine. Was he that important to them? The fire that boy had in his eyes. They must've been close. Though I was with him a short time, Augustine seemed somewhat of a mystery. _"Abbie? Abbie? Yo!" Hamilton snaps his fingers as it takes her out of her state. "You okay?" "Yeah, the real question is, is he? Anyway, let's gets some grub, guys, I'm starved." "Got room for one more?" The squad turns to see Marco smiling holding his now casted arm against the wall behind them. They help him to a table, when finished, return to their individual quarters and retire for the evening.

Rain falls on a delighted young girl, twirling and stomping, in pure ecstasy as she feels the mud between her toes. It looks as if the barren land has replaced the oceans, stretching as far as the eye can see. The boding, ominous clouds overhead don't deter her from enjoying its bounty. As she looks up mouth agape to catch the water, she hears her name beckoned. The voice belongs to no one but it feels familiar. Through the darkness of the sky a two story house appears in the distance, lights on, warm and inviting. The girl now unexplainably has a sense of urgency determined to make it to the house. As she runs her feet feel as light as a feather, as if she was carried by the Nimbus cloud itself to her destination. The house was alive with illumination, bathing the nearby shadows in its glory. As she got closer the house seemed to open more, intensifying in heat. As she neared the doorway, unable to move due to some unknown force at work, the door, rattles as if to contain a beast that would consume even the mightiest of prey. She screams in horror as soon as the door, unable to contain itself any longer, flings open as a blinding light engulfs her.

"Nattttttyyy. Oh, Nat'al-" O'Nata jolts awake, reflexes instantly covers Marco's mouth. "Sit rep?" Marco's face casts an ironic look. "Oh right" She removes her hand. "Creed called you to a meeting this morning, wonder what it's about". She gets dressed and reports to the meeting room to see Waller and Hamilton waiting outside the room, as she approaches. They enter the room to see High Commander Creed on a giant monitor.

"I've assembled you here today to welcome the two new pilots to your team. We have Kin Jiro and Valerie Manchett." The opposing door on the other end of the war room opens. First enters the indigo haired woman from the previous day followed by the spiky haired upstart behind her. His eyes ablaze when he sees Hamilton. Sensing the tension, Creed speaks. "Now as you know, Angel City was taken by the IMC, however, footage Okai has obtained suggests the IMC are searching for something. Something we speculate could result in the end of this war. You all will go to the desert planet Boneyard and rendezvous with a contact named "Beowulf". Be wary of this land, it's said to contain dragons. Whether they are friend or foe remains to be seen. Report your findings to me immediately. I'm entrusting you all with this, do you accept?"

_"__Do you accept?" _

O'Nata's eyes wide in amazement at the offer presented. A six year old boy smiles as he awaits a response. The boy whoops and hollers joyously, jumping up and down, clasping the girl's hands. A smile comes across an old man's face at the response. Papers are signed, hands shaken and doors are opened. Walking to a matte blue SUV parked a few feet in front of her; she takes one last look back at the Orphanage she once called home. Things were going to get better for now. Now, she had a real home to go to. A real family to go home to. "It's official! I, Jai O'Nata, declare you a member of the Wolf Pack! After me and Gramps of course! These are the terms and conditions of joining our Pact. So Whad'ya say?_ Do you accept_?"


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone in the room looks at O'Nata. "Yes!" she says to the screen of High Commander Creed. "Then you all are now Gecko squad, a covert team specifically assigned through the back channels of the Militia intelligence sector. You may use whatever tools, skills, and weapons necessary to get the job done. A shuttle's prepared and ready for your departure. Creed out" Gecko squad boards the shuttle and gets settled on the way to their destination. To break the ice between the two factions, Waller gets to the point, addressing Kin. "I see the way you look at O'nata. Is she the one to blame?" His ears perk up at her question. "She was the leader in you guys squad. She has to accept responsibility." "You don't think she does? Can you imagine for her what it's like to carry that burden? The burden we all carry being soldiers. It's not her fault what happened to Augustine. If anything, blame the IMC for the deaths of all of our comrades." "Don't get me wrong, Waller. I do, but O'nata is going to take responsibility." He pauses for a few seconds then speaks, "to help me find him and bring him back." She looks puzzled by his reasoning. "But..he's-" "No he's not!" Kin snaps. "You don't know Augustine like I do. He's not the type to be killed so easily".

Before Waller can ponder this, the pilot of the shuttle announces through the intercom. "This area is hot, I repeat the area is hot. I'll get you guys as close as I can but after that, it's dark." "Its fine. Thanks for the assist. Alright Gecko Squad, we're blind right now so keep your weapons at the ready. Do or die!" O'Nata commands. "WAIT!" Everyone turns to Hamilton holding five dollars, and O'nata gladly accepts with a devilish grin. "Do OR DIE!" everyone yells.. The wind is drowned out as they enter into the drop pods, descending into the arid wasteland that is Boneyard. The clouds are blending, melting, assimilating with the heat forming a seamless blur of color. Through the pod window there's the image of giant bones detailing the land covering over small settlements entirely. Heaven forbid if those monsters were to contest the might of man.

CRRRRUUUMKK!

"I'll never get used to that", Jiro groans stretching his lower lumbar region. "Gecko squad! Thank goodness you're here, it's a massacre. We've pushed the IMC back into the closest city, West Velia. We have transport to take you to town, after that it's your call." They load up in a humvee and head for town. "Alright! Heads down guns up Gec-!" All sound replaces with a flash, boiling burning metal twisting, entangling anything in its interior. Gravity assisted by a roadside bomb flips the humvee forward on its head. Gecko squad crawls out from under the wreck miraculously unharmed spare a couple of scrapes and cuts.

"Is everyone okay?" asks Waller looking at the wreck, and their surroundings. "Hey Waller, Jiro, Manchett! O'Nata's pinned down! Give me a hand!" yells Hamilton as he grabs a pipe to help wedge out the vehicle. They're making progress to see O'Nata unconscious, bleeding from a gash on her head. The culprit being a shattered windshield. The seatbelt is constricted, digging into her collarbone. "Hamilton, we have trouble! Enemies incoming! They must have seen the explosion" "Hold them off Jiro! This is what we trained for. Buy me time!" Hamilton looking stern, but secretly confiding in him.

"Manchett, do you have a flare?" "Yes three, Waller". "Good. We each take one and lead them away. It's gonna be awhile before we can call our titans so we're hoofing it. Don't die out there" She says flatly, looking at her and Jiro. They nod and take the flares. SHOOOOM! Waller presses her wrist. Jiro, momentarily looking at Waller and Manchett through dark plumes of thick black smoke, sees them vanish before him. He sees their footprints briefly in the sand as he starts running as well.

_ How far was the enemy away again?_

A bullet passes.

_ Oh. That close. I can't let them get to the rest of the group._

Several bullets pursue his steps. Upon reaching the city, the view is devastating. The city is torn asunder by chaos and mass murder. Buildings blown and gutted entirely out only the skeletal structure remains of what housed the residents. People screaming, fleeing in panic and hysteria. Getting closer to a wall, Jiro veers left down an alley, tearing fabric from an overhanging banner. The enemy seeing his shadow briefly as the banner and flare lowers, still running full speed not noticing the hemlock automatic shotgun thrusted into his chest. Jiro feels the cold sweat running down his brow of a murderer haunted by the lives he's erased. He accepts this curse, sealing his fate silently as he pulls the trigger.

_ Jiro's flare went out? _Manchett brushes the thought out of her mind to keep track of her pursuer. Going into the city, she runs parallel to a window and throws herself against it, bombarding her way into a blown out building. Rolling across the floor, bullets match her previous roll. On all fours, she looks at the window to see not only an IMC pilot lining up the sights of their spitfire lmg, but a grenade 7 seconds from her face. She ducks as it passes over her, running and rolling past the remaining support columns, holding one ear and a smart pistol in the other hand. The explosion blows one of the columns completely off. The building creaks violently.

Manchett glances quickly around. No gunfire. No one in the window. Before she can let out a sigh of relief, a crushing of glass alerts her. The upper floor of the building creaks ominously again. She glances once more to see the pilot sweeping the floor and runs to the other support columns, dodging sporadic gunfire. The upper floor falls through. The pilot dashes back by the window, preparing to jump through. Manchett grabs hold of the pilot, thrusting her shoulder into the pilots stomach as hard as she can.

The pilot's spitfire lmg is lost in the building, due to the skirmish. Manchett sitting on top of the pilot, wrestles for control. They both exchange punches, grabbing for the others' secondary weapon. Manchett throws another punch, pinning the right pilots arm down with her right leg. She head butts the pilot so hard, it cracks their helmet, revealing a young woman around her age. Black hair braided down to her neck, her green eyes moving erratically around Manchett, looking to stop her assault. She's throwing punches desperately at Manchett, sometimes hooking her in the jaw, cheek, or eye. She grabs a handful of sand throwing it in Manchett's face thinking it'll give her time.

Manchett blocks out every impulse to close her eyes and proceeds to choke her. The pilot reacts subconsciously and does the same. Using every muscle in her being, Manchett's only thought is survival. Through gritted teeth and forced breath, the pilot's eyes rolls to the back of her head, each hit and grab at Manchett weakening with each attempt. The fear is present in the pilot as she knows her ends at hand, her fire snuffing out, her goals and ambitions now unobtainable. A tear rolls down the young pilot's cheek. Manchett's muscles lock up, as the pilot arms fall lifelessly to her side. Something wet hits Manchetts face, causing her to look up but there isn't a cloud in the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Still sitting on her defeated foe, Manchett wipes her face with her forearm while regaining her breath. [A slip of paper exposed from underneath the IMC woman's flak jacket catches her eye. Curiousity overcomes her as she grabs the paper which is actually a letter made out to a 'Talia'. Upon opening it, a picture falls out showing a woman with the same features as Talia but older, wiser, donning a big smile with a breathing tube in her nose.

The letter reads: "Hey baby, I wanted to tell you the good news in person, but your security jobs keep you away for months on end so I'll just tell you here. I'M WALKING! Can you believe it? I don't know what security company pays as much as yours but thank you for paying off my medical fees. The surgery was a success and with my mobility, now I can be the one to take care of you now. Hurry home darling! We're all waiting for you. You're the best daughter a mother could be blessed with. I love you! Never forget that. I pray for you always. Love you, Talia. Forever yours (you're stuck with me anyway), Mom."]

Without a word, Manchett folds the letter and places it back with Talia.

"Sssszzzzrrrtttt!"

Manchett's communicator activates. Static interrupts the transmission. Her legs feel as if she's been buried up to her head in sand. With a great effort, she forces herself to get up and begins building momentum to get somewhere to get a clear signal. Approaching a nearby building, She presses on the balls of her right toes as she starts scaling upwards, each push of her legs sending her skyborne, setting her sights on a tower with a great vantage point.

The peak physical condition of pilots is truly a spectacle to behold. "Sssrrrrrzzttt-Chett-scccrrrrzzzztt.  
Ruddddudududu-Man-schhkkkk-Copy?" As she gains altitude, the signal clears. "Manchett? Do you copy?"  
"Jiro! I thought you were a goner."  
"Same thing I said about you. I can't reach the rest of the squad. You alright you sound...off." "I'm just doing what we're trained to do." Solemnly he replies "Roger that. I see you on my HUD. Lets rondevouz at the square. Its 10 kilometers due north of you. Watch your six. Out."

Where's everyone else? Did the IMC get them? Manchett's mind races with possibilities.

SKOOMPH! SKOOMPH! SCHUMPH!

Two titans are boxing each other like a world series title fight. The militia titan knocks the IMC titans weapon upwards causing them to misfire. A building in front of Manchett disintegrates, obscuring her view of the battle below. The weapon aimed is the triple threat. A monstrosity of a cannon normally designed to quell ground forces, but in the air? It's as if a birds wings are plucked mid-flight. The three orbs are hurling towards Manchett glowing an ominous orange, its fire eagarly waiting to spew out of its confinement.

The heat emitted is unbearable. Scorching flames ruthlessly tear at the clothing fabric by the seams. The explosions are a deafening roar against humanity, shaking the entire landscape.

_The explosions sounds...far away._  
_My clothes are...intact._  
_Am I dead? _  
_Wait...there's ground. It's solid._

Manchett tries to move her fingers, they respond accordingly. There's warmth. The warmth intensifies in her hand. There's an echo. She wants to follow it. Find the voice. As she wills herself to it, she's restricted.

Invisible Hands holding her shoulders, shaking her gently. A warmth covers her mouth, as it travels to her lungs. A dark black plume of smoke grows and widens in her chest, threatening her vital organs. With a great gasp and cough, the smoke dispels from her mouth revealing a rush of images and color focusing on the yellow gold of sand and the cool grey of buildings infastructure. A face forms into that of Jiro watching her intently. "Guess I missed our date, huh" Manchett says wryly.


	8. Chapter 8

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Drieker! What the hell happened?!"

"She's- she's fast", he pants, smiling painfully running with his team mate, holding his side from a freshly made graze wound. "If I didn't stop moving, she would've killed me. Grayden, watch out". "You should be telling her that" says the second pilot, a tall slender woman, smiling while cracking her knuckles. "It's been a while since..I've let loose". "You've got that wild look in your eye, Gray, what are you going to do?" "Get her off our backs, Drieker. Damn Militia have us against a wall and now this other group is tracking us? yeah right" she scoffs. "You know what they say cornering a wild animal". They both snicker in unison.

_Why have they stopped? They should be running for their lives after a shot like that._ Waller analyzing, contemplating their actions nestling on top of a building one hundred meters away from them. Waller lets out a slight gasp as she sees through her binoculars as not both but only the IMC member Gray is teasing and laughing maniacally. Gray points her fingers n the gesture of a gun aimed at her.

"BANG".

Two beam cannon lasers pierce the building Waller's standing on, slowly crisscrossing upwards. The building is beginning to lean, dangerously close to toppling. Windows shatter, plaster, concrete, and metal collect on the ground floor. Staggering from the instability, Waller's eyes shift to the ground to notice now Gray is gone too. Hesitant of her next action, Waller remembers her training and focuses, remaining calm. Graduating at the top of her class, it was always said that Waller had a precognitive gift.

As she opens her eyes, a boot grazes her cheek. _They moved that fast up here? Just who am I dealing with here?_ says Waller, regaining her footing after the surprise attack. A gigantic fist appears through the smoke and debris smashing through the building at where Gray was mere moments before. Leaping above the punch in the nick of time, an uneasiness goes through Waller as she sees their skills are uneven. She can disappear at will? What kind of advanced tech is this? The titan's fist still in the building, Waller lands on the arm and streamlines to the hull of the cockpit, seeing Drieker frantically trying to free his arm. With a hard step, Waller leaps over the hull, twisting her body like a corkscrew. Completely upside down, she manages to shoot the back of the titans head with a automatic pistol, exposing its weaker interior, while descending toward a building in front of her. "That's all you got? I'm disappointed" Drieker sighs. "now how should I end you?hmmmm" he quips while freeing his arm.

His missile cannon smiles ominously as Waller eyes her success rate in dodging its fire. The cockpit glows an ominous red. The titans hands are reinforced with a metal alloy along the knuckles suited specifically for close combat. "Titan punch, it is!" squeals Drieker with glee. Two massive arms hammer down the building Waller was previously on. Quickly jumping before the attack spared the worst of it, but the impact is that of a F5 level tornado; a shockwave blowing everything from its path. Waller's arms and legs lock behind her as the force is too great for her to move. She's tumbles into a well lit room fully furnished, rolling across a dining table, breaking glass, dinner plates, porcelain, and finally stopping as a glass cabinet containing exotic and foreign dinner plates cushions her speed only to fall on top of her.

Drieker eyes the wreckage seeing no sign of Waller, and begins searching nearby damaged buildings. _Think fast Waller. You've been in tougher situations than this. C'mon thin-Ah! _Her fingers push against the cabinet, each failed attempt lands her elbows and shoulders into broken glass.

"eh?"

"what is it Drieker?" Gray asks through headset away from the battle, out of sight. Looking into the damaged building hr threw Waller in, he looks under the exposed cabinet finding nothing. "She's a quick one indeed", he says surprisingly.

Waller, successfully evading Drieker, hops a few buildings further hoping to distance herself from him.

"Mmmmmm" a soft moan purrs into her ear as two slender arms extend pass Waller's peripheral , closing slowly around her. With one arm around her waist, the other tilts her chin up as Gray sniffs her neck. "Don't run too far" she teases before kicking Waller in her back to the ground below. Now falling, Waller sees two options to land: the street or a cathedral.

Waller shoots the ceiling with her pistol to soften the impact as she lands caving in the roof. Before her stands an altar with what is presumably some sort of religious figure of the West Velian faith hovering above the altar in a state of prayer. Looking at the religious artifacts, Waller's mind trails. "I've came too far to die now, especially not by these two. Plus, I haven't found _him_ yet."

"Drieker! Let's end this cat and mouse!" says Gray in pure ecstasy. "Roger boss!" says Drieker eagerly. Battered ,winded, and low on stamina, Waller slowly moves to grab one of her grenades from her hip, contemplating this may be her end. Them looming over the cathedral, Drieker winding back a punch, Waller glances to the religious figure again. _I've never spoke to you before, I don't even know if you exist truly, well here goes-_

"WALLER GET DOWN!" says a gruff voice.

Doing as instructed her arms over her head, Waller sees Hamilton briefly before a barrage of missiles hit Drieker's already weakend titan, making him stagger back. Drieker's left arm is unrecognizable save for the wire metal skeletal frame. "Drieker, move out!" Gray says through to his headset. "Wha-if you think I'm letting them li-"NEGATIVE DRIEKER! HQ'S ORDER! We're leaving" says Gray scathingly to her subordinate.

"Like hell you are!"

Waller turns to see Manchett and Jiro throwing an Emp grenade and a cluster grenade simultaneously at Drieker. Ejecting from his titan before exploding, Drieker sees a gleaming object in the distance, allowing him to narrowly dodge an anti titan beam rifle shot, thusly cauterizing his wound from before.

"tch-almost got him" Waller hears Hamilton approaching behind her, with the sound of weighted steps. "Kept you waiting, Waller? We were a little preoccupied " says Jiro and Manchett. Noticing Hamilton looking half his size, Waller sees he's slightly slumped over.

"Ham, is that?"

"Aye, Commanding Field Officer O'Nata, reporting for duty"

She smiles weakly, leaning more into Hamilton suddenly losing consciousness. Waller notices her forehead is tied in a cloth and her skin's pale. Her flak jacket is crimson, blood dripping from underneath it. "We have to get her medical help fast, that's number one priority right now" Hamilton informs everyone. "Aye" Waller and Manchett agree. "That's not our only problem" says Jiro, getting everyone's attention.

"What else could there be?" asks Manchett, worry in her voice. "

That" says Jiro pointing towards the edge of the city seeing a massive sandstorm heading their way.


	9. Chapter 9

"he's awakening".

Monitors come to life, lights flicker and dance amongst the aluminum floor, smiling as they entice the shadows of the laboratory. The sounds from the machinery roar defiantly as they join in the dance of illumination. The freezing sensation dissolves as heat rushes to every part of the body, as if a light switch was suddenly turned on, waking up the suspended specimen.

"I knew you'd resist so we had no choice"

The words feel weighted slowly pushing against the still recovering portion of the brain. Eyes roll over and search for any sign of familiarity. To the voice and the location. None can be found.

"Augustine."

As his eyes adjust to the brightness of the room, he sees an older man in a lab coat. Blue eyes, dark and deep as the abyss of oceans; Jet black hair untamed but shaped up down to the nape of his neck. Distinguished eyebrows burrow deep above his crystal stare. He stands at 6'0" with a smile that could woo the most prudent of the fairer sex.

Augustine's left hand instinctly reaches where the sidearm would be.

"Couldn't be too careful. With what they've done to you, we have a lot of work to do".

"Work? Who the hell are you? Where am I?" Augustine demands.

Suddenly, Augustine vision is doubling. As if a puzzle becoming complete, his memories come back in an instant:

Angel City filled with smoke, debris all around the once distinguished city now ravaged by violence. Burning remains of titans litter the battlefield, Militia and IMC alike. Skeletal interiors of buildings cursing the name of those that wrought destruction upon their design. A cyan glow emits from the cockpit a gravely wounded Augustine is in. Nothing is visible except the burn card slot pulsating an unknown burn card symbol reading "REAP".

With a mere thought of moving, the titan moves as quick as a cheetah closing in on its prey. The HUD shows multiple enemies in the vicinity. Augustine fears the worst for his comrades as he goes to the area. Once reaching the fight, to his dismay, there's nothing but IMC all around. His anger rises and as it does, the titan reacts. Roaring in unison as his titan barrels through an IMC unit in one punch, completely obliterating it.

"You..all...will..pay!" Augustine breathes with venom on his breath and malice in his heart. The IMC units bum rush the unknown titan in an attempt to subdue him, leaving nothing at expense. Gunfire, bombs, lasers, salvos, triple threats, 40mm cannons shake the very ground as if thunder struck. With a image of punching in Augustine's mind, the titan punches through an ogre, using its massive body as a shield as he runs towards his foes.

REREREUURURUUR! The hum of its XOTBR-16 chaingun hammers through vortex shield defenses, weakening

them before punching them to death. Some crumbled underneath his power, others had to evacuate their titans due to prompted overloads. It's brutal display of fighting forced them to call for backup. Specialized Atlas, Stryders, and Ogres designed for defense drop in. Armor plates, increased arsenals, and extended cooling units made ordinary titans look like figurines. These were walking fortresses'.

"It looks like a blood bath down there, Yuri."

"Nothing we can't handle, Bogden. Lisana, Maximus, Fiore, you ready!"

"Aye,boss!" they say in unison. "Fiore, give me a head count." "I count about twenty of the IMC ...all focused on taking out that one militia atlas." a voice answers through their headset. That must be him, Yuri confides his gut feeling. "Move out!" They descend upon the battlefield as if sanctioned by the heavens to intervene. Bogden is in a customized stryder with one big arm to compensate for the lack of damage due to it's smaller frame. Lisana atlas is built with a special 60mm cannon, Maximus' atlas has two XO-16 chain guns. Yuri's ogre has increased breaking that rivals a Stryder equipped with a Quadruple threat . The IMC don't take notice of their new guests.

The more titans sent to this titan, the more get destroyed. Beaten and bloodied, the resistance has the IMC and the new squad desperate. "Yuri, I'm taking it down!". Bogden bursts through IMC leaving a broken bloody wake in his trail. "Nothing jeopardizes this mission." Two IMC rush Yuri. Fatal mistake. Yuri ducks a punch, strafing the other titan. Getting behind it, he rips the neck out of one causing it to shutdown. The other titan rushes him, and in it's eagerness to get Yuri, punches through the now useless titan Yuri pushed in front of him. The pilot's in a state of confusion, unaware of the hole now bored through his ally has a quadruple threat sitting slightly out of it. SHOMP! SHOMP! Two rounds from the threat leave parts falling like confetti.

"Damn the mission!What're you insane? he's killing us!" An IMC titan falls to Bogden's hail of gunfire. With two dashes, Bogden's palms begins to glow behind the militia titan, unbeknownst to it. A Ogre's grasp halts Bogden's desperation. With a twist of the wrist and applied force to Bogden's shoulder, he crumples on the Ogre latches onto his glowing arm. "Maximus! Lisana!" He cries out as he can't get his arm free of Yuri. They finish off their foes and rush to their ally's help. "What're you doing, Yuri?!" "Nothing is more important than this mission" Yuri states with an icy tone. "Hu-" Before Bogden can react, Yuri overpowers him, ripping the arm out of its socket. Before the arm hits the ground, Yuri slams down causing a window sized hole exposes Bogden's titans mixed in with a little crimson enough to gain the envy of rubies pours from the cockpit.

"Lisana. Maximus." He signals to his comrades.

"Contain".

Without even a second thought, the two engage their adrenaline soaked battle left the two jaded by what they just witnessed. Steeling themselves to fight through the fear. Blow for blow, shield for shield, volley for volley. The titan is firing, blocking, and dashing, its eyes searching for weakness within the trio. Lisana's titan reveals a Rose whip: launching from her right arm, spear attachment glowing from the end of a pulsating chain heads for the titan's HUD screen. It ducks causing Maximus to collide into it. It kicks off, getting some distance, as Maximus readies his twin XOs. The rose retracts as fast as it was sent, moving with enough velocity to split a skyscraper in two.

Squatting down a few feet back, Lisana now begins charging her 60mm cannon. Yuri and Maximus work together, coordinating attacks simultaneously to buy enough time for Lisana to fire. The nimble titan sways through their movements, dodging their barrage. Finally making enough room to maneuver, it releases salvos to split them up. They dash parting ways as light shines brightly through the smoke. As the beam begins to eject, a lonely salvo rocket hits nearby Lisana forcing her to fire unsteadily. The beam manages to go through one of Maximus' arms as he was dodging the agile titan.

The titan rushes Maximus, attacking from his blind side unleashing XO bullets into him. Yuri takes notice of the titan's predicament and catches it off guard, knocking it backwards. The titan tries catching itself, narrowly missed a shot from Yuri's Threat. Putting its XO in its hands, it bunts Yuri, causing his titan to double over. It gains on Lisana challenging her accuracy. She doesn't hesitate a second, letting the beam obliterate anything and everything in the way. As the smoke still smolders off what remains, there's no sign of her bounty. With a creeping suspicion, she turns to her left just in time to see it materialize beside her. It briefly reveals a piece of glass it grabbed from a broken IMC titan in it's palm and jams it in her sensors array, blinding her.

SHEEUUUUUUMMM! SHEEUUMM! SHHEEEUUMM! The titan's HUD is in return scrambled, distorting images of the titans closing in. Smoke screens fill the field as it swings at the air, hoping to deter them. CRRAAWWWKK! A hard left sends the titan violently to the right. CRRAWWKKK! Another hit, this time directly in front begins to crack the cockpit. "Lisana now!" "Affirmative" She shoots as the beam hits the cockpit dead on with a massive wave of energy. The hull is exposed but as for the pilot, they're protected.

An electric current surrounds the pilot as their eyes are lifeless, pupils dilated with a stare that's unwavering. The body stiff as if frozen, hands clutching the controls of the titan. As his body flies back against the seat Augustine feels heat. The smell, the feel, the taste of the heat and transforming liquid metal bring back trauma. The area surrounding Augustine goes pitch back. The ongoing battle becoming a mere after thought. Curled up in a fetal position floating slowly through this space, a mirror shapes in front of Augustine. He's a child again with the same clothes he was wearing on that fateful day.

His name rings repeatedly through his ears with an uncanny resemblance, masculine and feminine. Individually then synchronized. Augustine slowly begins to let go of his knees and stand on the unseen surface. A light casts its pale glow to show the owners of the voices. "Mother? Father?" Augustine gasps, shaking slightly as the sight before him hits him with a wave of emotions. He walks slowly, unsure of this projection whether it be apparitions or otherwise. They stand smiling at him, never moving but as if Augustine was on a twisted conveyor belt; the closer he gets, the more farther away they become.

His idle walking turns to a trot to full on running, chasing after this unfathomed possibility. Obstructing his continuous pursuit is the heat. The heat grasping and nipping at his heels as if being chased by hellhounds driven mad, hungry for their next meal. The heat that's internal burning, inside leaving the lungs exasperated, clutching to suck up any air to relieve its ongoing agony. The same heat he felt from when he last saw his parents alive. The heat begins to spread from him and burns his cocoon, setting fire to the darkness. setting fire to his ambition. setting fire to his parents. In one last hope the pair extend their hands to reach their distant son. Augustine's eyes widen in horror as failure rears its ugly head, mocking him for his weakness, rubbing his head as one does a pet gently cooing his fears into his ears.

As he reaches for his parents, their image turns transparent, as one looks through glass. They, along with his dark world begin to shatter revealing his cockpit hull deteriorating in front of him; like a curtain was rising to show the next scene of a play. One single yell reverberates out of the cockpit. A scream resembling a howl, filled with a combination of rage, despair, and loss. His eyes burning due to the intense weather conditions further extend his madness. His vision darkens as he feels an injection, followed by a harness being wrapped around him and a person in full uniform talking into a receiver. The only words audible to Augustine are,

"we got him".


	10. Chapter 10

Tf powers

Words wafting gaining weight as each call of his name descend on him with enough weight of a slap across the face.

"Augustine!"

"You!" Augustine reaches for the older man, grabbing his throat. "Aug Au-" the man's words are stifled by his firm grip. "I don't know how you've got me out my Titan but you better - " a movement of the old man's free hand stops Augustine dead in his tracks.

Three rotating spikes hover close by him threatening his boldness. As he loosens his grip on the man, the spikes draw back. Letting go, the man stands before Augustine. Regaining his composure he fixes his collar. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Wilheim Babeineaux. And - " the entrance doors flutter open as a young man with black hair tinged with green near the tips enters. His sunset brown eyes flicker with a villainous sheen. Seeing the older man, his demeanor changes drastically. Why didn't you tell me he was awake pops?" it was so sudden Yuri". After checking on his father, he turns to Augustine. "I'm sure you have questions, but we'll get to that later. First we need to -"

No. I'm not going anywhere with you. He spats. "Why did you capture me instead of kill me, you're IMC aren't you?" "I got it Dad" says Yuri stopping his dad from explaining. "it's complicated. Yes and no and if we wanted to kill you it would've happened when we first engaged , we didn't kidnap you, we saved you." he says earnestly.

"saved me? My team-"

"was gone. We found you out there, alone." Yuri confides.

A cold sliver climbs up Augustine's spine as he tries to grasp what's occurred. His team abandoned him?

He tries reasoning possibilities.

"besides we needed you more".

_Needed me? For what and to what extent?_

"Why do you think we'd risk our lives to break you away from them? I know it's hard to believe but your role is more important than you know."

" What do you want from me? Intel? You IMC dogs will corrupt the nation's if you get your way."

"Corrupt or establish order? There's so much they've hidden for you. Even that. " Wilheim asks.

_That?_

"I can imagine how you must feel with this war that's taken everything from you, but we need you for this"

_Taken everything away from me? Do they know?_

Before Augustine can ponder, Wilheim moves closer to him , displaying in his hand a foreign insignia.

"No. No. I-I" Augustine mind races as he's trying to process what's he's been told, resting his palms against his temples.

"Aug, wake up. Get a hold of yourself. Everyday people are dying under the pretenses that they're fighting towards the right thing. They make us out to be the terror of the frontier. Sure some of our results come from extreme action but at least we don't hide behind a veil of propaganda." Yuri says standing in front of him. "Propaganda? Is it Propaganda when you all are siphoned the life blood of planets?" Augustine questions him. Babineaux steps in "We sacrifice a few to save the many. Wouldn't you have given your life to save those you couldn't?"

His lowers his eyes as he remembers the day everything for him changed.

"why do you have allegiance to the militia? " Yuri asks.

"A bullet is a bullet, no matter who fires it". Augustine responds with an icy tone, his eyes rising to meet Yuri's and Wilheims' perplexed expressions at his answer.

Augustine head throbs as he remembers Angel city burning, the twisted faces of hopelessness and despair of his fallen comrades forever etched in his mind's eye.

"why are you loyal to the IMC?" he asks Yuri, his head clearing as he rests his arms across his knees, melancholicly.

" Doesn't really matter what uniform we wear actually. The IMC will fall and the militia will too. This is just a mask Augustine. " Wilheim nods in agreement.

A silence in the air grows and expands thickening the atmosphere with uncertainty as they await Augustine's answer.

Augustine looks down at his uniform, memories clouding his mind of swearing in, his arduous training, and the friends he made...slowly enveloping, becoming reflective through the lens of a titans eye, surveying its hellish harvest.

" Yeah... a mask" He repeats, smiling up at them.


	11. Chapter 11

"That was wreckless, flying off the handle like that", says Gray scoldingly. "you should be telling her that" Her helmet visor fogs up slightly at his witty retort.

Moving through the back alleys to avoid detection, they stay on foot gaining ever more slightly to their destination. "The wind sure has picked up, huh" notices Drieker. "Yeah, hold on" Gray checks her HUD but there's heavy interference showing a hazy visual manifestation of the city. She tests out the comm lines on her headset but HQ can't be reached.

Drieker walks a few steps ahead, turning the next corner while Gray checks her comms link again. A few minutes past and Drieker alerts Gray to his position. Gray turns the corner, handgun drawn to find what startles him.

A man dressed in a hawaiian shirt with tropical pattern shorts, a yellow fanny pack and light blue flip flops is holding a map outstretched atop some crates. Gray approaches the man slowly with Drieker behind her.

The man mutters things to himself about locations, and missing a turn at albaqueqie. Tinted blue Spectacles hang from his neck over the map. He has a pen and draws lines all over the map, creating a web of some sorts. He stops momentarily, looking up at the two soldiers.

"Hey, glad you're here, I've been trying to get to Midtown Cats bar but I can't find any locals around to guide me." Gray looks around at the massive destruction of the city, and the incoming sandstorm; questioning his sanity in the process.

Drieker looks as puzzled as she does, wanting to break the news to him that this is the middle of a war zone. As they consider whether to tell him, he looks up from the map again. "Hey, you're not from round here are you?" He asks pointing to their uniform.

Gray and Drieker start to get suspicious. "We're visiting", she replies. "Ah, what a shame", he says picking up the map outstretched before him, walking their way. "Well can you at least point to where it is on th-Whoooaa!"

The man trips in front of them, map landing on Drieker's face. "S-Sorry" He says to Drieker, who's unresponsive. Gray, standing behind him, watches as he crumples to the ground. Before she can react,a sharp pressure is felt under her neck pressing slightly.

Looking down, she sees a small pen shaped bruise beginning to form on Drieker's neck. "If you don't mind, I really need you guys to come with me", he says nicely. "If you think that's gonna work on me you're sh-" cold metal presses against her as she sees a pistol presumably from his fanny pack. "Lead the way", she says with a heavy sigh.

"Drieker, Drieker" Gray's voice becomes increasingly present to the recently unconscious pilot. "Ughhhh, wha?" His eyes strain through darkness as he feels pressure on his eyelids. He is blindfolded.

"Gray?" He asks nervously unsure if he will hear a response. "That crazy guy sure got you good", she replies calmly. "huh? Where?" "We've been capt-I mean, reasigned to help this guy". "how? Wha-" "Need to know basis only Drieker. For now, get some sleep. " He settles his mind as he feels the vehicle bump against gravel and other minor obstructions against the metallic surface he's sitting on, drifting to ease his state of confusion.

Dahm! Dahm! Dahm!

" Alright, let's go you two" the older man voice drawls into a whistle. Weight exchanging off of old worn cushions squeak as they exit. A shutter door opens and Drieker feels hands grasp his.

Smaller in width, he is correct in hearing who they belong to : Gray. His blind fold is taken off as his eyes adjust to where they're being brought through.

The walls are translucent and illuminate with the dim glow of waning candles. They are presently being taken down a hallway. Drieker looks ahead to see if he can get a mental cue from Gray about their next move but, from watching the back of her head, judging from her complacent body language, he complies and keeps the pace. "alright, here we are. "

Drieker and Gray look up simultaneously to see a network of people hustling and bustling around the infrastructure before them. "I know why you've came here" the man informs them. "what you seek isn't here, but what you need is" This perks up Grays ears.

"Spit it out old man." "my my, the youth these days. You militia are a wild bunch"the man laments.

He thinks we're...

Drieker notices the excitable flair showing in Gray' eyes.

" what you seek is the greatest need of all. What is the most powerful tool more important than money? " Drieker and Gray lean into him." Information". He puts one of his hands outstretched and in it, is a holo projector.

" we found this picture off a distress Beacon that launched recently. Only problem is that the cruiser went off the map. It must've been pretty important to get derailed from its destination. We don't have the man power to send people to investigate so that's where you guys come in. but on one condition".

They await his proposition. "Never contact me again. I've got enough blood on my hands" he says with a hint of remorse.

The pair exchange looks with each other. "here". They upload the data through a holo device on their wrists. A distorted image appears and suddenly becomes visible, but vanishes.

"No way. That's-Drieker did you get that?" "affirmative."

"oh and by the way, that little piece of information is going to cost you." the old man says sternly.

"Name your price" Drieker says rather eagerly. The old man's grin had them feeling they made a deal with a devil.


	12. Chapter 12

"We got a new assignment. A cargo transport ship crashed over an old IMC outpost." O'Nata tells her team gathered collectively in the mess hall.

"and let me guess, retrieval duty? " Jiro asks feigning excitement.

" Yuuuup" says Marco grinning making the others snicker and chuckle.

"Hey, Squad Leader O'Nata. Can I speak to you all for a second?" O'Nata looks up to see Ovai Eckerds, dressed in a loosely white ironed buttoned shirt, black slacks, and black loafers.

"Permission granted, Ovai."  
"This way please" He ushers them to a small conference room adjacent to the mess hall. With a push of a button, the lights in the room go dim and a projection displays a video feed.

"Remember the footage from Angel City? I was able to magnify the image to just before Augustine vanished."

In a ethereal view, there is a woman hovering over Augustine with her Titan. As she has her gun drawn. She murmurs something. "I isolated the vocals and amplified them. Here." He plays the voice "Reap candidate has been located. Further orders?" There's a brief pause. "Affirmative." The screen disrupts. "The feed they were using is top of the line but not undetectable. I traced it back to, you guessed it, your next mission."

"I knew he wasn't dead." Jiro says softly.

"What is a reap candidate? " Manchett asks. Everyone glances around each other unable to answer.

"While we were in Boneyard, I engaged two IMC whose combat skills surpassed mine considerably. I've never seen anything like it" Waller admits.

"The battle was won and your team survived. That's all that matters. At this time, we will review the footage gathered from that battle and update you on our findings. Thank you, Gecko".

Ovai leaves the room while Gecko talk amongst themselves.

"So my biggest question is if Augustine is alive, where is he?" Manchett asks looking at Jiro.

A younger Wilheim sits at his desk overlooking notes. "we've ran through numerous candidates who suffered extreme side effects proven even ! It doesn't add up! This is our life's work! We're so close! " He screams aloud.

"My life's work. Our family's life work. This will be our legacy. If we can find the right specimen, we may be able to save..."

The doors to the laboratory open. Jacques enters looking exhausted.

" What's wrong, brother? "

"Our resources are dwindling Jac. All our work, our progress!" Wilheim throws up his hands. "They won't get their hands on it. I've found patient zero. " Jacques says calmly.

"You..you found patient zero? "  
" yeah..they were closer than we thought ". Wilheim catches Jacques carefully worded message.  
" you can't be serious! Do you know what you've done?! "  
" I might've just saved all of us. Look, Willy. You're the only one I trust. There's no telling what nefarious plans they would've done with it."  
Panic-stricken, Wilheim looks to his older brother muttering "you know they're going to hunt you down for this".  
He grabs Wilheim by the shoulder. "they can try but if anything happens to me, you find him. He's the key. Promise me, Will".

"I... I... " Wilheim struggles to bring himself to accept the death sentence Jacques placed on himself. He doubles over, leaning slightly as Jacques comforts him.

They interlock hands.

" I promise Jac. I'll watch over him." He says crying for not only his brother but his damning of his own son.

"Dad, how's his progress." Yuri brings him from his recollection. "He passed the basic training but do you think he's ready for..?" "He has you to watch over him in case things go sour. I know you won't fail, son."  
"Aye, sir! " Yuri salutes him, and walks out of the observation deck.

Passing down the hallway he sees two figures in a briefing room. "What are you two up to?" he questions the fellow soldiers.

"Getting new training maps. HQ's orders. " the taller male says quickly." Carry on then." He continues going his way.  
"Do you think he was on to us? " Gray peers up from a screen running several lines of code." Not a chance." Drieker says. How much long-?"

"Done. The old man's Intel better be worth this." A hint of nervousness can be heard in Gray.

"yeah or else the old man will need an army to stop us" Drieker says eyeing his holstered B92.


End file.
